In video encoding, Quantization Parameter (QP) is the parameter deciding how many bits should be allocated to encode each coding unit (image block). Conventionally QP is often assigned globally, resulting in a uniform bit allocation strategy. However, this strategy leads to inconsistent visual quality because different image blocks vary in the ability to conceal distortion caused by compression.